steven_universefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Steven Universe : Le Film
Steven Universe : Le Film est un long métrage musical basé sur la série Steven Universe. Le film est diffusé sur Cartoon Network le 2 septembre 2019 en VO, et le 27 Octobre 2019 en VF. Il a été annoncé pour la première fois à la San Diego Comic-Con 2018 lors du panel Steven Universe, et un premier aperçu du film a été présenté durant l'édition 2019 de cette même Comic-Con. Description officielle (Traduite) Steven pense que l'époque où il devait défendre la Terre est révolue, mais lorsqu'une nouvelle menace débarque à Plage-Ville, Steven doit faire face à son plus grand défi jamais relevé. Synopsis Après avoir aidé le Monde des Gemmes et ses colonies à revoir les fondements de leur Empire tout entier, Steven trouve le temps de revenir couler des jours heureux en compagnie de ses amis de Plage-Ville et des Gemmes de Cristal. Cependant, cette tranquillité se verra balayée par l'apparition soudaine d'un injecteur géant, piloté par une Gemme inconnue qui semble en vouloir spécifiquement à Steven et ses amis. Personnages Protagonistes * Steven Universe * Grenat * Améthyste * Perle Antagonistes * Spinelle(première apparition) Amis Gemmes * Péridot * Lapis Lazuli * Bismuth * Rubis * Saphir * Diamant Bleu * Diamant Jaune * Diamant Blanc * Fluorine * Rhodonite * Rutiles Jumelles * Padparadscha Saphir * Certaines Gemmes corrompues soignées Fusions * Alexandrite( non-parlante) * Opale * Steg Humains * Connie Maheswaran * Greg Universe * Sadie Miller * Lars Barriga * Nanefua Pizza * Octave * Vidalia * Crème Fraîche * Bill Dewey * Buck Dewey * Harold Smiley * Ronaldo Friteman * Patrick Friteman * Mr. Friteman * Kiki Pizza * Jenny Pizza * Kofi Pizza * Barbara Miller * Jamie Contributeurs musicaux Exceptionnellement pour Steven Universe, le film inclut une collaboration avec plusieurs artistes musicaux externes de différents genres, ainsi qu'avec des contributeurs réguliers à la franchise: * Estelle (VO de Grenat) * Aimee Mann (VO d'Opale) * Patti LuPone (VO de Diamant Jaune) * Uzo Aduba (VO de Bismuth) * Aivi & Surasshu * Jeff Liu * Mike Krol * Jeff Ball * Chance The Rapper * James Fauntleroy * Gallant * Grant Henry (Stemage) * Julian “Zorsy” Sanchez * Macie Stewart Une bande sonore d'accompagnement est prévue pour être publié, à la fois physiquement et numériquement avec le film. Musiques (Titres traduits) Chanson * The Tale of Steven (Le conte de Steven) * Let Us Adore You (Laisse-nous t'adorer) * Happily Ever After (Heureux pour toujours) * Other Friends (Autres copains) * system/BOOT.pearl final(3).Info * Who We Are (On sera là !) * Isn't It Love? (N'est-ce pas de l'amour ?) * No Matter What (Quoi qu'il arrive) * Disobedient (Désobéissante) * Independent Together (Indépendants ensembles) * Drift Away (Me quitter) * Found (Trouvée) * True Kinda Love (Le véritable amour) * Change (Changer) '' * Let Us Adore You (Reprise) ''(Laisse-nous t'adorer (Reprise)) * Finale (Final) Instrumental * Once Upon a Time (Il était une fois) * Message to the Universe (Message à l'Univers) * Home Sweet Home (La douceur du foyer) * The Arrival (L'arrivée) * One on One (Tête à tête) * With Friends Like These (Avec des amis comme ça) * Crystal Gem Huddle (Câlin des Gemmes de Cristal) * Hijinks Will Ensue (Provoquer le chaos) * Search Party (Équipe de recherche) * Echoes of Friendship (Echos de l'amitié) * Our Handshake (Notre poignée de main) * No Ordinary Injector (Pas d'injecteur ordinaire) * Let's Duet (Duo) * Running Out of Time (Manquer de temps) * Feelings Flooding Back (Toutes les émotions se réveillent) * A Special World (Un monde spécial) * Downward Spiral (Spirale descendante) * The Missing Piece (La pièce manquante) * Not Good at All (Pas bon du tout) * There’s No Such Thing as Happily Ever After (Etre heureux pour toujours est impossible) * Are We Interrupting Something? (J'espère qu'on ne te dérange pas) Production * Le film est produit par Cartoon Network Studios et Rebecca Sugar. Les co-producteurs exécutifs sont Kat Morris, Joe Johnston, Alonso Ramirez Ramos (connu pour la scénarisation de 14 épisodes de la série Gravity Falls) et Ian Jones-Quartey. * Rebecca Sugar est également la réalisatrice du film. * Ian Jones-Quartey, ancien membre du Crewniverse, participe également à l'histoire du film. * Le story-board du film a été réalisé entre fin 2017 et début 2018. ** Christopher Pianka, notamment connu pour The Owl House, est crédité comme un artiste de story-board du film.. * Il doit être animé par Sunmin Image Pictures Co. * Le 13 juin 2019, de nouveaux ajouts musicaux à la distribution, tels que Chance the Rapper et Gallant, ont été annoncés via Cartoon Network sur Twitter. * Le trailer officiel du film est sorti le 19 juillet 2019 lors du panel Steven Univers au San Diego Comic-Con. Futilités * À la fin de la première diffusion de "Change ta vision du monde", la bande-annonce a été révélatrice de la période de sortie prévue. ** Lors de la présentation du trailer à la San Diego Comic-Con 2019, la date exacte de diffusion a été précisée pour le 2 Septembre 2019. * Le film introduit une ellipse de 2 ans (ou un peu moins) depuis les événements de "Change ta vision du monde". Steven est donc âgé d'au moins 16 ans au cours des événements du film. * Au cours de la première bande annonce relative au film, le bref aperçu des Gemmes dans la gemme en forme de cœur les montre dans leurs tenues de pré-régénération. Cela était particulièrement évident avec les lunettes de Grenat, puisqu'elles sont dans leur forme originale au lieu du sommet étoile. ** Cela a probablement été fait pour éviter de gâcher la surprise de la régénération en masse de l’arc Diamond Days, bien que leurs apparences n’aient pas été mises à jour pour la bande-annonce présentée après la première diffusion de "Change ta vision du monde". * Parmi les différents styles d'animations repris dans le film, celui de Spinelle est un clin d’œil aux anciens dessins animés, avec des mouvements élastiques (dû à ses facultés) et désordonnés. Galerie Catégorie:Films